DarkClan/Roleplay/Archive 3
Blade pushed him once again. "Get up you idiot! Now!" Flamestar 22 20:06, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze let her mate lean on her shoulder for support, limping alongside gin with her daughter hanging in her jaws.Silverstar 23:59, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail purred with delight. "Thank you," He whispered, a tear rolling from his cheek. They were almost at camp. They were almost there. Flamestar 22 00:03, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw woke. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 21:12, January 26, 2015 (UTC)) Blade awoke from last nights restless sleep. He angerily stomped to Snaketooths Den. "Snaketooth," He began. "Rushclaw is a tratior!" Flamestar 22 21:42, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw walked over next to Blade. "That is incorrect!" He said in fury. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 21:48, January 26, 2015 (UTC)) "Shut up!" He hissed, bending his claws towards Rushclaw. "Hush," Snaketooth ordered. "Continue, Blade."Flamestar 22 21:52, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw scowled. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 21:54, January 26, 2015 (UTC)) Blade slunk back, looking at his leader feircly. "He cause the kits and those filthy flea-peltas of FlameCLan get away!" He hissed. Snaketooth widend his eyes, soon burning and raging with anger. Flamestar 22 21:58, January 26, 2015 (UTC) "I had no choice, I was knocked out cold and couldn't fight!" Rushclaw said in fury. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 22:02, January 26, 2015 (UTC)) Blade, continuing to snarl, shot an angry glance at him. "You aren't a weakling! You could've got up if you tried to!" Flamestar 22 22:03, January 26, 2015 (UTC) "Yes, but if you were knocked out would you be able to get up!?" Rushclaw said. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 22:05, January 26, 2015 (UTC)) "I would at least try!" Blade hissed, unsheathing his claws. Snaketooth bared his fangs, annoyed at the two arguing. "Silence, both of you!" Flamestar 22 22:06, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw froze. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 22:08, January 26, 2015 (UTC)) Getting angered, Snaketooth pushed himself past Rushclaw and in front of Blade. "Rushclaw," He started calmy, his eyes burning. "Go retrieve those pathetic kit- No, wait." Snaketooth stopped, gazing at Blade. "Blade, go get those puny kits back and take a patrol to kill their pathetic deputy. Finish him off." Flamestar 22 22:14, January 26, 2015 (UTC) "What about me?" Rushclaw asked. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 22:15, January 26, 2015 (UTC)) "You stay at camp and do nothing," Snaketooth hissed. Blade chuckled, glad Rushclaw was getting the punishment needed, although. Not doing anything? How was that much of a punishment? Flamestar 22 22:18, January 26, 2015 (UTC) "Well shoot." Rushclaw said. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 22:20, January 26, 2015 (UTC)) "Go, now!" He ordered, lashing his tail. Blade grinned, watching Rushclaw sadly padding away. "As for you, Blade. Go fetch those puny kits and bring them back here." Flamestar 22 22:21, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw padded back to his den. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 22:25, January 26, 2015 (UTC)) "Fine," Blade snarled. He made his way out of camp, ready and proud to go to FlameClan camp. Flamestar 2222:26, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw curled up, silently crying, then he fell asleep. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 23:08, January 26, 2015 (UTC)) ((Some FlameClan cat should come and assinate Snaketooth)) Blade padded away from camp, breathing slowly as he trekked to FlameClan camp. Flamestar 22 23:11, January 26, 2015 (UTC) (Not Rushclaw, although that would be interesting.) ((Yeah XD)) "I don't want your sympathy." Rune growled. Rubyclaw chuckled, schooching the prey closer to him. "Come on, you gotta eat!" Flamestar 22 23:17, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw slept. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 23:19, January 26, 2015 (UTC)) Rune pushed the prey away. "I don't want it," He hissed. Rubyclaw chuckled, picking up the mouse and clenching it in her jaws. "More for me then!" She yowled, wolfing down the mouse. Flamestar 22 23:22, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Shadow watched in satisfaction at Rushclaw's punishment. He smirked, his claws scraping the ground like mad, his tail waved slightly as he approached Snaketooth. "Snaketooth? May I have my chance to assainate Flameclan cats?" He grinned, his eyes holding a steady gaze. "I'm not weak like this kittypet." He growls, flicking his tail at Rushclaw. Duskfeather77 (talk) 01:51, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Stella flexed her claws as she glared at Amber, who was now pacing angrily. The deputy wanted those stupid kits back to please her master, those idiots of FlameClan had ruined everything! I'll get my revenge on them, master Snaketooth will send me out once he's ready... Amber decided with an evil smirk, glaring at Stella as she spotted the creamy tabby glaring at her.Silverstar 01:54, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw woke. "Did you just call me a kittypet?" He asked. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 01:59, January 28, 2015 (UTC)) Snarling, Snaketooth gazed at the new tom. "No, I've already sent Blade out to. You'll have the opportunity soon," He hissed. Flamestar 22 21:09, January 28, 2015 (UTC) (Amber is a beauty, my best charart here yet. <3) Amber approached her leader in calm yet long strides, twitching an ear as she cast Shadow a side glance. "Sir," she began, lowering her voice slightly as she spoke. "Shall I send him away to do something else, such as hunting?"Silverstar 21:10, January 28, 2015 (UTC) "Yes," He replied, his voice soft. After Ambrer left, he stretched, his legs swerving around. His tail was kept straight, and he kept balance. He soon lied down, his eyes closing bitterly. Flamestar 22 21:15, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Amber turned to Shadow with her eyes sharply narrowed. "You there, get hunting!"Silverstar 21:15, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Snaketooth nodded, soon lying his head down on a small layer off moss. He curved his claws into the side of his nest. He closed his eyes, slowly drifting off into sleep. Flamestar 22 21:26, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaws mind was filled with revenge, the rest of the day he thought on how to get revenge on snaketooth. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 21:29, January 28, 2015 (UTC)) Snaketooth remained asleep, hoping that Blade would fulfill his duement. He rolled around, the moss moistening his pelt. Flamestar 22 21:31, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Shadow lashed his tail once, before nodding. "Yes Amber." He dipped his head, though his eyes were slits. "How soon?!" He muttered as he walked into the forest. Duskfeather77 (talk) 02:30, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Amber flattened her ears angrily, in no mood for more frustration or disobidient cats. If her spikes kept this up, she might end up giving them a really good blow. Turning away, the dilute calico angrily marched away, her wounds still untreated and bleeding slightly.Silverstar 02:32, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Shadow squinted his eyes at Amber, before stalking a rabbit. He twitched his whiskers slightly, hiding in the thicket of the branches. He leapt out, striking out and killing it with a neck bite. He grabbed its neck harshly and stepped into Snaketooths den. "Exuse me, Snaketooth." He meowed, his tail waving in the tail. "I caught this for you.." Duskfeather77 (talk) 03:01, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Amber narrowed her eyes sharply at the tom, refusing to lick her wounds, as she wasn't a coward. "Erm, my master is asleep." She muttered before turning away, glaring off into the moonlight. She would get her revenge, oh yes.Silverstar 03:02, January 29, 2015 (UTC) ((Revenge on who?)) Snaketooth curled up, rolling around as the moss clung to his pelt. The moss clinged like a burr. Finally, he hung his head upwards, gazing outside. He stood his position, stretching his legs. He gazed at Amber coldy, then looking back at Shadow. "Come in," He yawned. Flamestar 22 22:42, January 29, 2015 (UTC) (I was thinking, whoever plays Birchtail. Can Shadow attack and drag Birchtail to Snaketooth? But he gets free? Just asking because Shadow wants to please his leader and he loves killing c:)) Shadow hesitated for a second before walking inside. He looked around at the den, his eyes widening. He drops the rabbit by Snaketooth and watches Amber with beady eyes. "Snaketooth, what happens if I capture the deputy?" He asks calmly.Duskfeather77 (talk) 01:26, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Amber blinked blankly are Snaketooth, as she had always been his favorite, being his personal assassin and killing for him left and right. Now she sat loyally by his side, flexing her deadly claws as she thought of destroying FlameClan.---- Stella snarled as she missed yet another mouse. After losing an ear, life in general had become much more difficult.Silverstar 01:31, January 30, 2015 (UTC) ((I guess, FYI, I play him.)) Snaketooth narrowed his eyes. "Caught him? Why don't you just kill him! He's a nusence, annoying, and in the way!" Flamestar 22 13:33, January 30, 2015 (UTC) ((On the Chat wiki thingy.)) Shadow nods "Quick and painful? Or Slow and painful? Of course, I'll bring him to you." He lowered his head, "All FlameClan cats are annoying. Duskfeather77 (talk) 01:25, January 31, 2015 (UTC) ((Unfortantly, the rules clearly state that there is no roleplaying in chat. It will just confuse people.)) Snaketooth twitched his ears, thinking quietly. "Make him suffer," He answered, flicking his tail with a wide smirk. Flamestar22 01:32, January 31, 2015 (UTC) ((I know.)) Shadow nods again, delight in his eyes. Not so useless anymore.. he thought. He heaved himself to his paws and stared at the clearing. "What about those mangy furballs?" Duskfeather77 (talk) 01:39, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Amber remained by her leader's side as if guarding him, her ears pricked as her blue-green eyes lashed across the den and outside. She sat with her tail wrapped neatly around her paws, yet her fur fluffed slightly.Silverstar 01:41, January 31, 2015 (UTC) "Tell them to get up and do something," He ordered. He smirked pleasantly at Shadow, delight flowing in his eyes. FlameClan was going to pay. Flamestar 22 01:42, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Shadow grins, a gleam in his cold eyes. "Rushclaw! Make yourself useful for once and get hunting!" He orders harshly, his ears flicking. "Snaketooth, may I go on patrol?" He asked, his smirk appearing. If any FlameClan cats were there. He would shred them. Duskfeather77 (talk) 01:51, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Amber sharply narrowed her eyes at Shadow with a warning growl. "Who made you deputy? Certainly not me or my friend Snaketooth here." She warned with a flex of her unusually deadly claws.Silverstar 01:52, January 31, 2015 (UTC) "I guess," Snaketooth replied tiredly, a firm yawn murering under his breath. Flamestar 22 01:57, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Shadow flexed his claws at Amber. "He said to make him do something! So I did." He replied coldly, with a flick of his tail. "Who should I take? And, yes, I will shred any FlameClan cat." He meowed to Snaketooth, his eyes coldly looking at the deputy. Duskfeather77 (talk) 02:04, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Amber glared down at Shadow with a cold gaze until he flinched, feeling pleased. She then turned to her master with a curt nod. "Shall I prepare cats for war, incase FlameClan pursues?"Silverstar 02:09, January 31, 2015 (UTC) "Yes," Snaketooth answered. "As for you, Shadow. Take whoever you want, and you go with them." He ordered. Flamestar 22 02:12, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Amber nodded. "Yes sir!" She growled before bolting from the den, standing before a group of Spikes. "Spikes, Trainees, cats alike! We are preparing for war with FlameClan, as their may be pursuers after Blade's attack!" She announced with a lash of her tail as cats cheered with glee, their claws flexing.---- Stella smirked evilly as she flexed her claws, ready to feel FlameClan flesh.Silverstar 02:14, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Shadow nodded, he was going to make the master proud. "Rushclaw! I hope your finished hunting!" He hissed, a grin appearing. "We might just get a wanted cat.." Duskfeather77 (talk) 14:52, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Snaketooth nodded, watching her pad off. He sat down, his fur bistling. Flamestar 22 15:05, January 31, 2015 (UTC) "Yes I have." Rushclaw said with a vole in his mouth. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 15:17, January 31, 2015 (UTC)) Eclipse yawned, flexing his claws across the muddy grass. He stood up, padding out to see what was going on. He gazed at Shadow, and the others with suprise. Flamestar 22 19:42, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Amber gathered a group of Spikes and ordered them on a patrol to check the borders of FlameClan cats. Afterwards, she called for a few other cats, her tail held high and waving, her stance showing her authority.---- Cliff returned to camp, grumbling loudly.Silverstar 03:32, February 4, 2015 (UTC) ((I'm going to give it a try.)) A thin, slick tom appeared at the entrance. His face beared many scars and his collar was studded with thick dog fangs. The tom's gaze scoured the camp, he cleared his throat, his ears angling forward. "I'd like to join." He countered, sitting down back on his haunches. Ripple.of.mc 22:24, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Amber narrowed her eyes at the tom, her gaze cold yet unthreatening. If she wanted to be threatening, she could be, but was busy instructing Spikes. "What's your name?" She questioned in a bland tone, twitching her tail tip to order him to speak quickly.Silverstar 22:26, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw noticed the new tom. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 22:29, February 7, 2015 (UTC)) "Most rogues refer to me as Xenon." The tom stood up, flexing his claws. His fur ruffled as he spoke. "Believe me, I will be a good contribution to your Pack." Ripple.of.mc 22:35, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Amber lashed her tail simply, her eyes remaining sharply narrowed. "We are no pack, we are a Clan, and I am this Clan's deputy."Silverstar 22:36, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw kept his position. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 22:37, February 7, 2015 (UTC)) "Thank you for your acknowledgement, Amber." Xenon dipped his head, his long tail whisking. He blinked up at the she-cat, surveying her from ears to paws, his gaze held steady. Ripple.of.mc 22:45, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Snaketooth, padding out of camp noticed the stranger. he gazed at Xenon with a cold gaze. "You say you would like to join us?" Flamestar 22 22:49, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Xenon turned his broad head, his gaze flickering onto the tom. "Yes." He mewed simply, his tail tip flicking against the ground. Ripple.of.mc 22:51, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Amber blinked blankly, confused by why the tom had been staring at her, but she remained by her master's side. The she-cat remained tall, raising her head and chin to show her power.Silverstar 22:52, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Snaketooth dipped his head. "I see no problem with that," He meowed, a smirk on his face. "Do you promise to uphold all orders, and to do what is neccessary to protect this Clan?" Flamestar 22 22:54, February 7, 2015 (UTC) "Of course, Snaketooth." The tom mewed, merely. He shifted his paws as if something was troubling him. Xenon stood back and shook out his fur. "What will be my first orders?" Ripple.of.mc 22:58, February 7, 2015 (UTC) "Okay then," Snaketooth meowed. "You have no orders at the moment, but prepare for later." Flamestar 2223:00, February 7, 2015 (UTC) "Very well, I guess I'll hang around then." Xenon insisted and bounded over to an outstretched fern bush. He climbed under the shelter of the wide leaves, curling his thick tail over his battle-scarred paws. Ripple.of.mc23:03, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Amber purused the tom, keeping her posture tall, her authority showing. "Acutally," the she-cat began with a brisk flick of her tail. "You can patrol our borders."Silverstar 23:05, February 7, 2015 (UTC) "Yes, that would be helpful," Meowed Snaketooth, giving Amber a curt nod. Flamestar 22 23:07, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Xenon flicked his whiskers in amusement, dissatisfied. He huffed, scrabbling to his paws. "Yes, Amber." He mumbled before disappearing through the gorse. Ripple.of.mc 23:07, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Amber pulled her ears back in annoyance. What was so amusing to him? Did he not take his duties seriously?Silverstar 23:08, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw looked at Xenon. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 23:09, February 7, 2015 (UTC)) Snaketooth nodded, sighing. He twitched his tail, the faint sunlight warming his pelt. Flamestar 22 23:14, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Xenon swiftly padded through the undergrowth, his gaze was held steady towards the horizon. He stopped causally, sniffing the ground for traces of FlameClan or outsides. His ears angled constantly, he turned, heading the other direction. After a clean report, he headed back to camp. Xenon mewed greetings to Snaketooth and settled in the Spikes Den. Ripple.of.mc 23:22, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw padded over to the Spike den. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 23:24, February 7, 2015 (UTC)) Amber continued to march about in long, composed strides, continuing to adress the Spikes as if they were an army. "I need guards on our camp at full time, especially the nursery! I also need eyes on FlameClan camp and our borders!"Silverstar 23:25, February 7, 2015 (UTC) "Yes?" Snaketooth meowed. "Anything to report?" Flamestar 22 23:28, February 7, 2015 (UTC) "No, the borders are clean." Xenon was quiet, except the fact that he had purposely chased a rabbit onto FlameClan territory. He nodded to Rushclaw as the red-furred tom emerged into the Spikes Den. Ripple.of.mc23:32, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Amber continued to march about, spitting out orders to any cat in need of them. She turned to sassy Stella, curling her lips in anger as she refused to do as ordered. "Must you lose another ear?"Silverstar 23:36, February 7, 2015 (UTC) "Can you keep a secret?" Rushclaw asked. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 23:43, February 7, 2015 (UTC)) Stella flattened her single ear before hissing and marching off as Amber ordered. I'll show her someday...! The creamy she-cat thought as she stomped off.Silverstar 23:48, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Xenon widened his amber eyes. Why did this tom trust him enough? ''He curled his tail, nodding with apprehension. "Yes, I could." Ripple.of.mc 23:52, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw moved ofer to the side of Xenon and whispered into His ear. "I like both Toms and She-cats." He said. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 23:54, February 7, 2015 (UTC) (Show-down time! >:3) Amber trotted out of camp, her muzzle held high as she barked out a few more commands. She ended up running into Cliff, her eyes blazing as her's met his. He narrowed his icy gaze, stepping back to try and avoid an argument, but he was too late. "Off to dance on the grave of my father?!" Amber scowled with a lash of her tail, her hackles raising. Cliff let out a warning growl, his hackles raising as well. "I've told you a ''million ''times, I was saving the Clan, fox-heart! He wanted everyone dead, even you!" Cliff snarled in response, leaping at Amber and pinning her. "I wish he had targeted you before anyone else!" Amber roared as she lashed at his face, causing Cliff to hiss in pain.'Silverstar' 23:57, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Xenon stared at Rushclaw, a hint of disbelief in his eyes. "Strange, but okay, if you say so." He mumbled under his breath. Ripple.of.mc 00:02, February 8, 2015 (UTC) "Strange? Well at least you didn't freak out as I thought you would." Rushclaw said. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 00:03, February 8, 2015 (UTC)) Amber pushed upwards, throwing Cliff off of her. She then spun around and faced him, teeth barred and her long, sharp claws unsheathed. She threw herself at the brown-and-black tom, sinking her fangs into his neck, but he also managed to sink his claws into her belly. After a long fight, the two cats fled in opposite directions, but eventually they both stomped back into camp, their pelts smeared with blood.'Silverstar' 00:05, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Xenon blinked, staring at Rushclaw. "Well, I don't take things in much shock. I've heard more absurd things." He meowed, licking his paw and drawing it over his nicked ear. Ripple.of.mc 00:25, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Cliff stomped into the Spike's den to groom his bloodied pelt, glaring at Amber as she trudged to her den.'Silverstar' 00:27, February 8, 2015 (UTC) "Such as?" Rushclaw asked. Xenon shifted in his nest. "It'd be better if you didn't hear." The tom turned suddenly when he saw Cliff, staring bluntly at his wounded pelt. Ripple.of.mc 00:37, February 8, 2015 (UTC) "Cliff?" Rushclaw asked. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 00:39, February 8, 2015 (UTC)) "...Just a disagreement with Amber, we don't have a healthy past..." Cliff muttered as he lapped at his wounds, flattening his ears. "...I kinda started it anyways."'Silverstar' 00:40, February 8, 2015 (UTC) "Ok." Rushclaw said. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 00:42, February 8, 2015 (UTC)) "Ah." Xenon meowed, folding his paws under his chest. "She's very agressive, I've been watching her ordering cats around." He countered, his gaze flickering from Rushclaw to Cliff. Ripple.of.mc 00:44, February 8, 2015 (UTC) "Nah, only when she needs to be, bossing cats around is her job. She didn't used to be like this." Cliff informed the tom as he continued with his grooming.'Silverstar' 00:44, February 8, 2015 (UTC) "What made her change?" Patch asked, padding up to them. Flamestar 22 00:46, February 8, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah! What made her change?" Rushclaw asked. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 00:47, February 8, 2015 (UTC)) Cliff gazed out of the den, up at the night sky. "...It's a long story, it's mainly because of her father, Spade."'Silverstar' 00:48, February 8, 2015 (UTC) " What happened? " Patch asked, twitching his tail in amusement. Flamestar 22 00:50, February 8, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah! What happened?" Rushclaw asked. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 00:52, February 8, 2015 (UTC)) Xenon lapped at his chest, clearly uninterested as he flicked his nicked ear. Ripple.of.mc 00:55, February 8, 2015 (UTC) "Her father, Spade, was one of the most feared cats in the forest at the time, an enemy of Sparkstar...He killed just about every cat, including his own mate, Amber's mother...Right in front of their own kits." Cliff murmured, his eyes dulling with grief.'Silverstar' 00:58, February 8, 2015 (UTC) "That must of been awful.." Patch meowed. Flamestar 22 01:00, February 8, 2015 (UTC) "I would've killed him if possible." Rushclaw said. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 01:03, February 8, 2015 (UTC)) "He was the toughest cat in the forest, how would you be able to kill him that easily?" Xenon questioned, twisting around to lap at his spine. Ripple.of.mc 01:07, February 8, 2015 (UTC) "Why do you think I said if possible?" Rushclaw asked. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 01:09, February 8, 2015 (UTC)) "I...It's a long story, the whole thing is just a mess...I managed to push him off a cliff, hence my name." Cliff responded with a frown. "...But Amber's never been the same since her father and mother's death."'Silverstar' 01:10, February 8, 2015 (UTC) "Thank goodness." Rushclaw said. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 01:13, February 8, 2015 (UTC)) Xenon yawned, flicking his tail against the Spikes Den's wall. He shifted his gaze across the camp, waiting for something to do. Ripple.of.mc 01:33, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Amber, with her ears flattened and pelt bloody, made her way to the camp exit. She seemed...Different, small, weak, and helpless, as if she was crying.'Silverstar' 01:35, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw fell asleep, his head falling onto Xenon. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 01:36, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Xenon jumped as Rushclaw laid his head on him. He stared at Rushclaw, feeling awkward. Rushclaw was a tom, and Xenon wasn't used to affection. Ripple.of.mc 01:52, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw slept peacefully. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 01:53, February 8, 2015 (UTC)) Cliff blinked blankly. ''Is Amber '''crying'?!'' The tom wandered in disbelief.Silverstar 01:54, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Snaketooth nudged around his den, pacing around and twitching his tail boredly. Rune scowled at the sight of Amber. He kept low, trying to stay hidden, but knew he couldn't hide forever. "Amber....?" Flamestar 22 01:57, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw purred. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 02:01, February 8, 2015 (UTC)) Amber looked away with her head low. "...What?" Her voice was quiet and thick with sadness.Silverstar'''02:05, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Xenon sat, bemused. Ripple.of.mc 02:05, February 8, 2015 (UTC) His whiskers quivering, Rune sat on his haunches, his forepaws crossed. "Is something wrong? You seem upset." Flamestar 22 02:09, February 8, 2015 (UTC) "...No." the deputy did her best to sound strong, but she was too upset.Silverstar' 02:11, February 8, 2015 (UTC) "Don't lie," Rune hissed, his tail twitching. "I know you to well, what is really wrong?" Flamestar 22 02:16, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Amber twitched her tail tip. "...I got into another fight with Cliff, and Spade was brought up."'Silverstar02:19, February 8, 2015 (UTC) ((Rune's crushing on Amber :D)) Rune purred softly, pressing close to Amber for comfort. " I'm so sorry..." Rune meowed, his tail tip twitching nervously. Flamestar 22 15:57, February 8, 2015 (UTC) (Cute, but she's grieving right now x3) Amber pulled away from the Tom, still looking upset. "...I'm going for a walk." She muttered, pushing her way through the bracken.Silverstar' 16:01, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Rune, swishing his tail nervously, gave her a nervous, yet serious look. "Ermmm, want me to come with you?"Flamestar 22 16:05, February 8, 2015 (UTC) "...No, I need time to myself." Amber replied as she trudged on, slipping slowly between trees and what not.'Silverstar' 16:09, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Rune flattened his ears, sighing quietly. Whisps of sunlight poured through the first, illuminating the quiet clearing. He padded back to DarkClan camp, sitting at the edge of the border. Flamestar 22 16:13, February 8, 2015 (UTC) (brb, breakfast) Amber continued walking, her ears pressed against her skull. She eventually stopped at a rotting tree, twisted around a large slate-gray rock.'Silverstar' 16:14, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Rune, sitting at the edge of the border, gazed up to the drifty blue sky. Snaketooth sat in his den, clawing at pieces of moss boredly. Flamestar 22 16:21, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Amber narrowed her eyes at the twisting, burned tree. ''This is where my father killed my mother...Silverstar 16:41, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Archives